


Lure of the Puerile Temptress (Twisted Loki Smut)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Loki, Kinky, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Masturbation, Mentions of Child Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Twisted, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Loki loves Jane’s child niece like a sister, but when she grows promiscuous and begins teasing him salaciously, he questions his morals and wonders just how long he can resist temptation.  Lots of smut.... <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morally Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fast-paced smut filled with explicit underage sex. It is a mixture of romance & lust. 
> 
> I wrote this after receiving so many requests on Dangerous Desires via Tumblr. Enjoy...
> 
> I know some requests were for a darker Loki with probably a little younger female than I cast here, but I don't feel comfortable writing her too young. It is just not my cup of tea. And I just can't imagine Loki being aggressive or violent toward someone so young...Sorry...

Intoxicated and weary, Loki weaved through the dancers ready to call it a night when he caught a glimpse of Baylee dancing with Ari and sucking down a chalice of wine as if it were a baby bottle. Pausing, he considered marching over and smacking her ass, but a split second later, he shrugged his shoulders indifferently and continued to his bedchamber. He didn't give a damn about that bitch Jane or her bratty teenage nieces. Jane should get off of Thor's dick and watch them better. 

After a few hours of restless sleep, Loki woke groggy, his head-splitting, the aftereffects of one too many shots. Yawning as he stretched, he glanced out the open window.  _Damn, it is not even dawn,_  he mentally swore. He contemplated laying back down, but knew he would be wasting his time; once awake he was fully awake.

Splashing his face with cold water, he snagged a mug of coffee from the kitchen and strolled out into the garden to watch the sunrise. Since his mother's death, he often spent time in the garden. It had been her favorite place in the kingdom. Her prize roses flourished as if she were there, still nurturing them.

Turning a corner, he heard a faint weeping echo beyond the flowers.

Holding his steamy mug, Loki glared at Baylee, knees to her chest, face buried in her lap, sobbing softly.  _Damn, damn, damn,_  he was too tired for this. He turned to leave, but stopped, shook his head as if scolding himself and went to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a tone as if he really did not care,  _and he didn't,_  taking a sip of the hot brew, relishing as it glazed his throat.

Baylee knew from his voice that it was Loki. She muttered "Nothing" not bothering to lift her head from her lap. He was her sister's brother-in-law and he was the last person who would care about her problems. In fact, Loki did not care about much and it showed in his demeanor. She had spent almost an entire summer in Asgard and Loki had probably uttered three words to her.

 _Midgardian teens and their pathetic drama_. Loki shook his head and was about to leave until he realized she was still wearing the gown from the night before and it was ripped. Something inside lurched, instinctively he pressed his hand to her back, now concerned. "Baylee look at me."

Slowly the 13 yr old mortal elevated her head and faced him, her pretty eyes were scarlet, her cheeks raw from crying. She looked like a weeping angel.

"Tell me what happened to you." He ordered, but in a soft voice.

"I fell last night." She replied, eyes cast to the ground, shame-washed, turning her face from him as if trying to conceal a shameful secret.

Loki captured her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. His mind whirling,  _Ari_ , she had been dancing with Ari last night. The boy had a reputation for having a short fuse much like his father. "Did Ari hurt you?"

Her pretty face fell, tears streaming from her pale blue eyes. "He wanted me to walk with him to the stables...to check on his stallion...and he...he.." Her little voice faded, choking on a sob.

Loki felt his stomach churn, his gut boiling with anger.  _Baylee was just a child!_  "What did he do to you?"

"He tried to kiss me and I said no, but he grabbed me...and kissed me...he hurt me!" She flung herself into Loki, burying her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Loki wrapped his arms around her, protectively. Nothing panged his heart more than the sound of feminine tears.

"Baylee, I know you are upset, but love, I need you to tell me, what he did to you? Did he hurt you down there?"  _If she replies yes, not even Odin can stop me from cutting off his dick and forcing the hot-headed whelp to eat it_. Loki mental swore.

"No. He just kissed me and when I fought, he shoved me down."

Loki caressed her a few minutes before pushing her erect. "Tell me the truth, is that all he did to you?"

"Yes, that is it" and then her pretty eyes went wild with a sudden terror. Shaking from head to toe, she grabbed his hands. "Please, Loki, don't tell anyone! Don't tell Jane! She can't know! I will be in so much trouble!"

Loki stroked her face, wiping her tears away. "Don't worry child, it will be our little secret. Ok?"

She nodded vigorously.  _She was so beautifully naive. Ari wanted to check in on a horse in the middle of the night...mortal girls were too gullible._  He smiled, hiding the fact that in about ten minutes he was going to give Ari the beating of his life.

"I saw you last night, drinking and dancing too close with Ari. You and your cousins were misbehaving."

She tried to look away, but Loki would not let her.

"He always called me a baby and I wanted to show him that I wasn't….Did I deserve what happened?"

Tears bloomed again, threatening to stream from her eyes.

Loki smiled, shaking his head no. "No, and you are right, you are not a baby girl anymore, so it is time to start thinking like a big girl. No more drinking, no more dancing with boys older than yourself, and never ever sneak off into the darkness with any male. You could have been hurt."

She whimpered, "I liked him. I thought I could trust him."

"Some advice from my experience; never trust anyone, not even the people closest to you."

Baylee captured his gaze.  _He had been hurt by someone he loved, someone who should have loved him._  She could read it in his eyes and it saddened her. "Thank you, Loki. I will remember that." She hugged him sweetly.

Loki hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He did not much care affection and certainly not with Midgardian children, but he still hugged her, comforting her. "Go inside and change before the castle wakes."

Baylee darted away. Loki smiled menacing, it was time to teach Ari a lesson he would never forget.

 

 

The next afternoon, Loki poked his head out his bedchamber door to Baylee beaming of smiles, holding out a vanilla cupcake with pink sprinkles.

"I baked it just for you; a thank you for keeping my secret."

Loki grinned. "I love sweets. Thank you, Baylee, and you are welcome."

Loki accepted the cupcake, but along with the gift came a big hug from Baylee.

"Thor is taking us back to Earth, I mean Midgard, today, so this is goodbye until next summer."

Loki winked at her. "Remember the advice I gave you, little one."

Loki inhaled the cupcake, smiling;  _she was a cute kid._  Frigga would have liked her. His mother had always wanted a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki is Loki. He doesn't care about much, but when he thinks that a child has been immorally violated, his good-hearted instincts take over.


	2. Like a Sister

The next year, Baylee and her cousins returned to Midgard excited to live a summer like little princesses. Baylee was 14 now and just in the midst of puberty. Her cousins, Ashley and Tiffany, were 15 and 16, and more developed. While they were best of friends as children, they tended to ignore Baylee now, calling her a little girl and saying that she would not understand the things they liked to talk about.

Loki noticed that everytime he turned around Baylee was near. Today, she watched him train his platoon. He had just dropped an Asgardian knight to his knees. She clapped and cheered him on.

Smiling egotistically, Loki came to her side.

"You are like a chivalrous knight in shining armour, Prince Loki."

Loki chucked at her naive impression. He was not even close to chivalrous. "Why aren't you playing with you cousins?"

Baylee kicked out her foot in a childish manner. "They said they are too old to play."

Loki knew what it was like to be ignored, treated as an outsider. "You are never too old to play. Have you been drinking anymore?"

Baylee's big baby girlish eyes grew wide. "NO!" she exclaimed. "I only tried it that one night because Ari dared me."

"What about dancing? Have you been dancing with boys older than yourself?"

Now her cheeks flamed scarlet. "No! I've been good!"

Loki popped her on the knee playfully, "Alright then, I shall reward you."

Baylee did not grant him time to finish. She jumped down from the side of the arena, clasping Loki's hands. "Eww! What kind of reward?"

Loki peered a good foot and a half down at her petite figure. "I will play a game with you. Your choice."

Baylee squealed with delight. Loki could not help but chuckle, she was adorable.

"Hide and seek! It is my favorite!"

Loki allowed her to lead him into the forest. "You will have to teach me how to play as I am unfamiliar with Midgard games."

Loki had only meant to grant her his attention for a few minutes to cheer her up, but ended up chasing her until dark. She brought out the rambunctious youthful boy that he had not seen in years making him forget his meager existence in Asgard.

And that was how it begun. Hide and seek turned into chase and then late nights of chess and cards. Every morning, he took her riding and most afternoons, he found she made a pleasant walking companion to explore the forest with. Some days, he strolled her on the lake in his boat and some rainy evenings, he taught her a few simple magic tricks.

The summer quickly faded and Loki dreaded to see her leave him. He had grown close to her as one would a kid sister. She was honest, sweet, pure, and best of all, completely devoted to Loki.

 

One afternoon while enjoying the sun on the lake, Baylee drew close to Loki, propping her chin on his chest as she often did when they talked. Loki did not seem to mind, he was used to her hanging all over him. "I want to ask you a serious question."

Loki yelped, "Oh no, not serious" bursting into laughter, he continued. "Ask me anything, little one."

"Does sex hurt?"

His laughter died. She had never asked him anything like this before. "Baylee, I am not sure I should be talking to you about such subjects."

Baylee pouted her pouty lips knowing that Loki could not resist it when she done that. "You said I could ask you anything." She shot back.

Loki bit his lip.  _He did say that._  "Yes, it hurts a female, but only the first couple of times."

"Why?"

Loki glanced down, not sure how to answer, not sure if he wanted to answer. "Because the man has to stretch a woman's canal to accept his size."

Baylee clasped her knees together, squeezing her legs tightly as if imagining the pain. "If it only hurts the first few times, why do women cry out during it long after their first?"

Now Loki scolded her, feeling exceedingly uncomfortable. "Baylee! How do you know women cry out?"

She sat erect, turning her face from him.

Loki sat up. He knew when she did that that she was trying to conceal something from him. He turned her to face him. "Answer me."

Shyly, she replied. "I know someone who did it and she told me."

"A friend of yours?"

Baylee shook her head yes.

Now Loki frowned, utilizing a reprehensive tone. "Your friends are too young to be doing adult things! You should not have sex until you are grown and in love."

Meekly, she asked, batting her long sooty lashes, "Are you in love with Disa?"

Loki flinched. He had been secretly fucking Disa all summer. He had taken care to hide her from his father knowing he would not approve of him using the blacksmith's daughter to satisfy his needs. "No, I am not. And why would you ask me such a question?"  _And how in the hell did she know? He used a magic shield to gain Disa access to his room._

Baylee shoved him to his back, straddling his abdomen, giggling as she tickled him. "I am just playing, Loki! Why are you being all serious?"

 _What a relief._..Laughing, Loki tossed her over, conquering her in the tickle match.

 

After dinner, she found him in the garden as she did most nights. And like every night, she bounced loudly across the river stone walkway and covered his eyes from behind, giggling, "Guess who?" And like every night, Loki guessed wrong on purpose to set her off.

She always corrected him knowing he liked to tease her, and massaged his tensed shoulders from behind. Loki sighed, having overindulged on an aged brew Odin had served at dinner.

"Are you tired tonight?"

"No, I am intoxicated."

Giggling, Baylee skipped around to his front and crawled into his lap like she normally did. "I thought you said it was bad to get drunk?"

Loki laid his head back, eyes closed. "It is wrong for children, but not for adults."

"So I guess this means no Norse god story tonight?"

Baylee had become addicted to his nightly stories before bedtime. Before her mother had started dating, she had read Baylee a bedtime story nightly, now she was too busy dating or talking on the phone to one of her lovers.

Loki grunted as if he wanted to sleep, but he was not about to send Baylee to bed with this being her last night in Asgard for the summer. "Baby, you tell me one. I want to see if you have been listening."

"You know I listen to everything you tell me." She declared and then laid her dainty head against his chest and retold her favorite tale. When she finished, she asked, "Will you miss me, Loki?"

Glossy eyed, Loki peered up at her. "You know I will. You are my baby girl."

She smiled her usual precious smile, the smile she reserved only for Loki and pecked him innocently on the cheek like she did every night to bid him goodnight. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Slowly, she drew her lips to his mouth, kissing him as a woman would, firm and passionately. She had seen her mother do this countless times. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Drunk and dazed, Loki ran his hand up her spine before he realized what she was doing. He flung his eyelids open, jerking away. "Baylee, no!"

Baylee fled from him, sobbing as she raced across the garden, hurt and embarrassed.

Loki bent over, his insides churning, nausea flooding his soul. It took him a second to contain his emotions and when he did, he felt even sicker. He had handled the situation badly, wounding her childish heart. Fighting the urge to go to her bedchamber to tell her he was sorry, he dashed to his feet and picked her some flowers. He planned to have a talk with her in the morning before she left and explain that he loved her as a kid sister, nothing more. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Baylee, but it was for her good. She could not go around thinking that it was condonable to kiss grown men. God knows that her slut of a mother would not teach her and a dog bore more motherly instincts than Jane.

Loki never got the opportunity to set things right between him and Baylee. Because of his overindulgence on wine, he slept the day away, missing the chance to tell her goodbye. She was gone now. He would not see her for another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of child molestation makes Loki utterly sick.
> 
> If you think that you have read these words before, you probably have. A user on AO3 has copied entire sections of my story and changed the names, posting it as her own.


	3. Not Longer a Child

After a year of regret, Loki paced back and forth eager to make amends with his little Baylee. He had an exquisite necklace made for her from a magic star, all neatly wrapped just waiting to see her smile her beautiful smile when she opened it.

Thor would be back any minute with her and he could barely stand the wait. Loki hid in his room, not wanting to look less a man in front of his family. After Frigga's death, his heart froze until Baylee melted it. She was about the only thing he loved in his life.

Finally he heard the horn blow and knew Thor had returned with his little divine angel. Loki concealed the gift in his pocket and made haste downstairs to find that Baylee decided not to spend her summer in Asgard with her cousins.

Heart heavy, Loki returned to his room throwing the gift into the trash. She must hate him for the pain he invoked in her last summer. He knew too well what it was like to be heartbroken by the one you loved. He had never meant to wound her heart. A wound could burrow into one's heart, scarring the soul forever. This he knew first hand.

 

It was another year before Baylee returned to Asgard, but this time, there was no gift. Loki did not pace before her arrival. In fact, she had escaped his mind over the course of time. When the horn summoned, he was pounding a pretty maid's ass, bent on climax after a long, hard day of training his knights how to slaughter dragons.

Afterwards, he bathe and enjoyed a cup of tea before going to see Baylee at dinner.

Loki entered the dining hall, pausing when his eyes fell upon her. He sucked in a startled breath. He could not believe his eyes. At 16, she was no longer the little girl Loki remembered. Although still short and petite, her baby fat had melted, replaced with curves so lush that even a holy man would blush and a set of perfectly firm breasts that were way more than a mouthful. Her dark hair had grown to her waist, her flesh silky and boasting of a dark Midgardian tan. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, utterly breathtaking..

She ignored him as he sat down next to her, her naturally foxy eyes glued to a young knight who stood guard at the side of the room.

"Baylee?"

Taking a few seconds to acknowledge Loki, Baylee slowly turned her head to face him. She blinked her sooty lashes as if she bore no memory of him or their happy times together, and then smiled as if she caught her mistake. "Prince Loki! How good to see you." Before Loki could say anything else, she turned her face from him and started talking to Thor, praising him on his recent victory, granting him the attention that she never had before.

Loki's lips melted into a frown;  _his little Baylee was truly gone._

 

For the next few days, Baylee behaved as if Loki had never existed. The act hurt Loki at first, but by now he had grown used to it. Everyone grows up and his Baylee Bug was no different from everyone else.

He had just dropped a new recruit to the his knees when he heard the familiar clap. Turning, Loki found her sitting in her old spot on the edge of the arena fence, her legs thrown over the side dangling back and forth. Loki could not resist, he smiled and made his way to stand before her.

"I see my little fan has returned." He greeted her warmly.

Baylee smiled that angelic smile that he loved and replied "You will find that I am not so little anymore."

Loki cringed;  _gods, how he had missed that sweet little smile and her unadulterated affection._

She then batted her eyes, the gesture causing Loki's gaze to drop. She wore an exceedingly short sundress, legs spread wide without panties, the garment raised slightly revealing her groin.

Loki quickly tore his eyes from her as a shiver spiraled down through the head of his cock.

"Enjoy this show. I have to get back to my men." He snapped rashly.

Loki fled, ashamed of his body's reaction to the little girl he loved as a baby sister.

 

At dinner, Loki tried hard to resist peeking at Baylee. He felt her coy eyes on his body and wondered if she had purposely exposed herself to him this afternoon. He had only looked for a second, but long enough to noticed that her tiny cunt was tight and hairless donning a rosy pink seam;  _beautiful._  The kind of cunt men thirsted for.

He glanced at her meeting her pristine smile, she looked like a delicate angel; innocent and pure. Loki suddenly felt ashamed that he had ever thought such an ethereal soul would ever seep to such licentious acts.

He smiled brotherly at her and in return she winked, sucking in her bottom lip, bringing attention to her plump soft pink lips.

Loki glanced away, gulping a huge swallow of his wine. It was as if she knew that he bore a fetish for thick lips. Again, he scolded his thoughts.  _Damn; he was thinking like some sick pervert lusting after a little girl._  He hadn't felt this diseased since the night she kissed him.

 

Later that night, she found him in the garden, his legs were sprawled open, head back gazing at the stars. He smiled feeling her delicate, warm hands wrapping around his eyes just like old times.

"Guess who?" She purred.

"Hmm..I don't know...Thor?"

Sliding her fingers down to his shoulders massaging him, she cooed. "You know better."

Something deep inside warned Loki not to do it, but he did it anyway. He reached behind, collecting her tiny hand and led her around to his front. "I have missed my little Baylee Bug."

"As I have missed my Prince Loki." She whispered.

"How is your mother?" He inquired.

"The same, hopping from one man to the next."

Loki grimaced, feeling sorry for her. "And your father? Have you seen him?"

Baylee shook her head sadly, pain glistening in her eyes. "Not since the divorce."

Loki regretted asking, not wanting to cause her more suffering. Father betrayal was another thing they had in common. "What do you have?" Loki asked noticing a strange machine looking book in her hand.

Giggling, Baylee showed him her I-pad. "It is like a computer. It plays music and videos. I know, let me play a song for you. Everytime I hear it, it reminds me of you. It is like my song to you."

Loki smiled, nodding remembering how she like to dance.

"Listen to the words." She ordered, sassy.

" _You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?"_

Loki laughed.  _Yes, she was describing him perfectly._

_"They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you."_

Baylee danced a little in front of him, lip syncing the words as if putting on a private show for him.

_"Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial"_

Baylee's dance grew somewhat lewd compared to Asgard's standards. Her motion slow and sensual as she thrust her hips as if riding a man's cock.

With the next verse, she acted the words out, kissing him all over his face with innocent little pecks.

_"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison"_

Loki chuckled, finding her little act amusing.

Giggling, Baylee sat on his lap, and sung:

_"Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction"_

The song over, she ran her fingers down his cheeks, his smile melting as he captured the desire in her alluring gaze.

"Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison" She whispered sensually holding his eyes.

 _What exactly did she mean by fill me with your poison? Surely not._..Loki placed his hand to the middle of her back wondering if she was purposely trying to arouse him. Confused and conflicted, he whispered "I need to get some rest. I have an early practice in the AM."

Baylee puckered her pouty lips and made a booing sound. "Ok...Sleep well!" She said the last perky, nipping at his bottom lip before skittering away as if purposely swaying her shapely hips.

Loki cursed, rubbing the ache from his stiffening cock, the unrelenting sickening sensations washing over him for his immoral thoughts.  _Baylee had no idea how intoxicating she looked. She was an immature child in a woman's body not realizing the promiscuousness of her nature_. Loki tried to convince himself, not wanting to blame her for inflaming the forbidden thirst that raged in the pit of his loins.

 

Loki handed his sword to his manservant and glanced up to see Baylee dressed in a pair of booty shorts and an overly tight tee bouncing in his direction.

"Take me riding!"

Loki bowed, agreeing to her command.

When the manservant led out two horses, she shook her head. "I am afraid to ride by myself. I want to ride with you, like we used to do."

Loki tossed her on his horse and mounted in front of her. "Where to, my lady?"

"Um...to the waterfall."

Loki dug his heel in his stallion racing into the secluded forest. Baylee squealed with delight, begging him to go faster. He obeyed loving the wild, reckless side of her.

Nearing the falls, she scooted forward, tightening the grip of her arms around his waist, pressing her bouncing breast to his back side, grinding her groin into his rear. Immediately, Loki scurried forward only to have her follow until there was no room left from him to edge forward.  _Damn,_  he growled in his throat.  _She had to know what she was doing._

Loki held his body rigid, forcing his mind not to sway into sinful desires. With each gallop, her full breast slapped against him, her crotch rutting against his back. The memory of her tight threshold clinging at the back of his mind, he swallowed hard,  _only a few more yards to the falls._

Finally, he reached behind and helped her dismount.

"It is as beautiful as I remembered! Oh, I have missed this place so much!" She exclaimed racing toward the falls shedding her clothes.

Loki slowed his breathing as she pulled her tee over her head, her generous breast barely covered by the lacy bra she wore. Loki grunted as she peeled her shorts down revealing a bright red thong, her silky firm cheeks completely exposed and jiggling as she sprinted. She bore the body of a goddess, but the virtue of an angel.

She dove in and when she resurfaced, she scolded Loki for remaining on the rocks above.

He shook his head. "I am not in the mood to swim today."

Pouting, she wailed like a fussy toddler. "Loki! You have not seen me in two years and this is how you treat me!"

Loki smiled. "You swim and I will watch."

"That is not fun! Please come in and make it like old times. I have missed you so much."

She did the silly pouty thing with her lips and within seconds Loki found himself in his undershorts diving down to her.

She shrieked, splashing him, baiting him to chase her. Loki obliged, playing her game, splashing her, pursuing her until he subdued her.

It had all been innocent fun until he caught her. She turned on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her barely clad cunt to his groin, her wet breast tantalizing his flesh with the tide of the water. Baylee clung to him, her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes, the sun warming their entwined bodies.

"Baylee...You are not a child anymore." Immoral gloom filling his heart.

Feeling him harden, she grinded herself against his cock, enticing him, stimulating him.

"You are right. I'm not." She purred, voice oozing of seduction.

 _That was it._  He knew then all of these presumed innocent actions had been inflicted on purpose. He was not about to give into her reckless game. Loki captured her arms and unleashed himself from them. He set her aside, withdrawing from the water.

"Get dressed."

"Loki…" She whimpered with desire.

"Now!" he growled, turning his back on her to dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that you have read these words before, you probably have. A user on AO3 has copied entire sections of my story and changed the names, posting it as her own.


	4. I Touch Myself

After Baylee's little ploy at the falls, Loki had tried to quench the fire she kindled in the belly of one the maids that served his needs, but found himself unable to reap satisfaction. Loki realized then it was time to break away and retreated on a hunting trip to allow the tension to cool between him and Baylee. When he returned two days later, she behaved as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred between them.

With the rain, Loki did not venture into the garden after dinner, instead he wandered into the library where he found a giggling Baylee laying in front of the fireplace with her two cousins.

"Loki, come look!" she beamed.

Loki sat down on the floor with them and joined their amusement by watching funny videos that Baylee had downloaded from something called YouTube back in Midgard.

Loki admired Baylee as she giggled full of childish bliss. She was even more enchanting when she laughed. Bewitched, soon the resentment for her cunning scheme at the falls forgiven. Her face was flawless, her flesh silky, she was perfect in every way. If he had not had loved her as a child and met her when she was a few years older, he could easily fall in love with her.

"You Midgardians do the silliest things." Loki joked with her making her laugh louder.

"You know you like it." She teased back.

"I do" he said, kissing her forehead to bid her goodnight. She reminded him of happy times from long ago with his mother and brother, before he learned the truth of his parentage. They were once a happy family, and now his mother was dead because she sacrificed her life for that bitch Jane and all for Thor;  _always Thor._

 

An hour later, Baylee knocked on Loki's door. He had been in his room wondering how he ever succumbed to agreeing to remain in Asgard and serving Odin, a father who was never really his father, a father who never loved him.

"Yes?" He greeted her with an illusion that he was happy;  _always illusions…._

She handed him the I-pad. "I made you a goodnight video. Watch it when you get into bed and it will help you sleep." She placed her hands on his chest and acted as if she was crawling up him. Chuckling, he lowered himself knowing she was trying to kiss him goodnight. She pecked him sweetly on his chin and dashed off, her hips swaying as she ran.

Loki relaxed in a searing tub of water relishing a cup of soothing herbal brew before bed. He wasn't quite sure what to perceive of Baylee anymore. One minute, she behaved like a prurient little vixen and in the next, a mischievous child on the brink of adulthood. She turned him hot, there was no denying that. He had never thought he could be sexually attracted to her, but he was and it sickened him.

After his bath, he almost forgot her video. Knowing she would question him come morning, he withdrew from his bed of silk sheets, collected the odd little machine, and collapsed back down with a grunt. He pressed the play button expecting some illogical Midgard humor, gasping when he feasted his eyes on a woman pinned between two cocks, sobbing lustfully. Within seconds his organ hardened beckoning for release. The video lasted just long enough for him to shoot a wad of searing cum on to his clean bed sheets.

But with release did not hail slumber, Loki tossed and turned half of the night away, thoughts and emotions whirling. Baylee and the urges that she invoked within him haunting his rest. Baylee had watched that video and she wanted him to watch it. It was clear what she had on her vigorous mind.  _Did she want him to fuck her or was she simply playing a teasing game?_  He wasn't sure anymore about her and even if he wanted to resist her. The darkness once again creeping into his soul.

 

Loki had just finished his morning coffee on the balcony when Baylee plopped down beside him still dressed in her pajama shorts. "Did you like the video?"

"Why did you give me that?" He asked, his voice tight.

She smirked and raised her knee to her rest her chin so that her hairless cunt peeked from the super short pajamas. "Answer my question first. Did you like it?"

Loki no longer resisted the urge, he glared appreciating the beauty between her legs and made no secret about it.

She smiled smugly as he fell prey to her hunt. She dropped her knee lower so that he could grasp a better view. They remained in silence for a few moments with her watching him glare at her groin.

Loki licked his lips, drawing his eyes back to her kiss-provoking lips. "Yes." Sensual, his voice now reflecting lust.

A servant entered with Loki's breakfast generating Baylee to close her legs quickly. She giggled childishly, bounced up and collected her I-pad. "Hope you enjoyed the show, my lord." She called over her shoulder.

 

Loki worked his warriors brutally, earning a sweat, his body carving exertion. Afterwards, he bathed and found himself sitting in front of Baylee at dinner where she constantly oozed her foot into his groin area, recklessly as if daring to be caught by eagle eye Jane. Loki shoved her foot away, but each time she bounced back intent to arouse him.

Tonight was different, instead of strolling to the garden to star-gaze where Baylee would come to tease him, Thor and Odin asked Loki to withdraw to the library where they discussed some new ideas regarding Asgard's defenses over brandy. Loki was not even sure why they invited him. True, he served as general as part of the pact he had negotiated with them when they made a truce and he agreed to remain in Asgard as Thor convinced Odin and Loki that this was what Frigga would have wanted. Loki had agreed in his mother's memory.

When they finished, it was well past midnight.

Loki scurried to his bedchamber praying that Baylee would grant him one night of rest. She was literally driving him crazy. He had not felt such twisted darkness since his attack on New York. He did not want to revert into the man he used to be. That person had shamed his mother.

The coast was clear until he entered his bed where he found the I-pad left by Baylee. He grinned, this time eager to see what obscene video she desired him to see. Loki loved sex and this porn thing was one of the few Midgardian inventions he liked. The knowing that she liked it too made it even hotter.

But this time it not a video downloaded from Midgard internet, it was a home video up close of Baylee, naked, spread eagle fondling herself. Loki hit the stop button, his heart racing, sickness engulfing him. He stood from the bed and begin to pace. As he paced, he glanced at the I-pad, dark urges shouting in the back of his mind contradicting the sickness.

Not as self disciplined as he would like to be, he allowed his twisted nature to rear its naughty head.  _Fuck it, he wanted to watch her get off._  He sank back to his bed, sprawled his legs apart, and pressed play. His shaft came alive soaking up her lewd display. She spread her legs around the camera, arching her back so that her tits perched, with one hand she parted her folds while the other manipulated her clit. Erotically, she moaned sliding her finger down her lush little seam and into her taut hole. Moisture glistened on her inner meat, slicking the pink velvet. Next, she inserted an artificial penis, thrusting in and out so that it generated sloshing sounds. Loki moaned, intensifying his own thrusts. She withdrew the toy and licked it and inserted it back inside her constricting hole. Loki's mouth watered, thirsting to taste Baylee's juice. Now rapidly fucking herself with the rubber penis, she quickened her finger on her clit, crying out as she did. Loki spat on his cock, vigorously stroking, eyes glued to Baylee's clenching rear muscles. She was a hot little thing who knew exactly how to please herself. Soon, she reflected that she was about to cum. "Baylee" he whispered focusing on the now sobbing girl as she thrashed her head back and forth until she suddenly tore the toy from her cunt so that the camera could catch her squirt. "Fuck!" Loki growled, erupting a stream of his own cream.

Suddenly shame-washed, Loki dropped to his side. He felt disgusted as if he had just molested his little Baylee. Unable to sleep, he peered into the night sky. The darkness now tearing into the light of his soul. It made him sick, but he wanted her in the most god-awful way.

 

The next morning, Loki slouched groggy headed from lack of slumber under the balcony outside his bedchamber. He squinted, the sun hurting his eyes. He was waiting for her knowing she would come for the I-pad and his reaction. He had prepared a stern speech about what was acceptable between them and what not, but she never came.

Angry, Loki left the I-pad on his bed and left to train his men. When he returned, the pad was missing. She knew he was pissed which was why she was obviously avoiding him.

He also found her vacant from dinner.  _Good,_  he thought, at least now he could eat in peace. His irritation consuming his comfort, he decided to drown himself in ale at dinner in hopes of getting some shut-eye tonight.

Skipping the garden, he went to his balcony to finish off a bottle before bed. He was sucking it down when she surprised him wearing only a thin, almost translucent slip, revealing everything her body had to offer by the glow of the moon.

"How did you get out here? I locked my door." He growled in a voice slurring of overindulgence.

She flashed him a mischievous smile. "You taught me a bit of magic, remember?"

Baylee pulled a chair to sit in front of his sprawled out body. She straddled the chair backwards so that he had clear view of her pantyless groin.

He ignored her intimate display, focusing on her face. "Why in the hell did you give me that video?" His voice glazing anger.

"Did you like it?" She asked smiling, fluttering her midnight lashes.

Loki sighed. "Answer my question, Baylee."

"I will when you answer mine!" She snapped defiantly, punching the chair in a childish tantrum.

Loki remained silent, trying hard to focus on her blurry face. He was too intoxicated to deal with her tonight.

"Let me help you" She said, standing and pressing a slow song on the I-pad before straddling his lap.

"Baylee…." he warned.

"So you can see me better. Now answer me, did you like it?"

Loki ran his hand up her spine intimately, his cock hardening. "Yes." He hissed, watching her nipples grow erect underneath the sleek slip.

She made a sexy sound between her lips resembling a purr, licking her lips.

Loki caressed her back, "Tell me why you wanted me to watch you."

Baylee moved her hips a bit so that her bare cunt rested perfectly on his rock-hard cock. She could feel it jerk, begging to be free of its cloth bonds. She lowered her lips to his ear, blowing softly on his neck as she whispered, "So that you could see me the way I used to watch you."

Loki cocked his head. He was drunk, maybe he did not hear her correctly. "What?"

"When I was a little girl, after you taught me the veil trick, my cousins and I used to watch you fuck Disa from your balcony. I used to rub myself raw watching you thrust into her, wishing it was me beneath you."

Loki laid his face against her lips inhaling her breath like fresh snow. What she admitted was sinfully wrong, but it turned him hot like flame-licked coals. "God, Baylee…"

"Did you fuck yourself while watching me?" She asked, rolling her tongue to the corner of her mouth and biting down awaiting his answer.

"Baylee" was all Loki could mutter, his heart pounding.  _This was wrong. He knew better._

"Answer me." She demanded..

"Yes." He replied as if bewitched, his soul growing dark and fathomless like the witching hour.

"Let me dance for you, Loki."

Loki laid his head back allowing her to sweep her hips to the beat of the music. She moaned feeling his cock swell full extent. "Loki, I feel you." She purred, rocking her hips, rutting against his hardness.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Baylee." Loki growled, his cock throbbing for affection.

"I am not playing, my prince." She giggled. "I want you."

"I am not fucking you, Baylee. I am not taking this that far."

"Then let me fuck myself." She said, drawing one knee up so that she could tantalize her cunt in his view while still grinding her ass on his lap.

Loki watched her stroke her fingers in a circular motion. He inhaled, relishing the savory scent of her feminine odor so close to him. The scent making his mouth water.

"Do you like the way I smell?" She asked, fingering herself faster.

"Yes, baby." Loki replied, now thrusting against her, tempted to free himself and thrust his lust up inside her like she begged.

She sank her finger in her hole, withdrawing droplets, and sticking it in Loki's mouth. "Do you like my taste?"

"Mmm.." Loki muttered, sucking her fingers, pushing up her dress so that he could fondle her rear cheeks while watching her masturbate. Her rear cupped perfectly in his strong hands as if she had been specially made for him.

"Aye" she moaned, viciously fucking her clit. "Put your finger in me. Fill me."

Loki obeyed, thrusting his middle finger up into her sweltering hole, finger fucking to her rhythm. She was deliciously tight, hot, and wet.  _The things he could do to a cunt like hers_...His shaft painful hurt, his head span, his entire body tensed with a yearning ache to do everything his mind cried out for.

Her moans evolved into lusty sobs. Ass shaking, body rippling, she opened her contorted mouth, pressing her lips to Loki's, moaning, breathing heavy into his mouth. He poked his tongue out, licking her lips as she sobbed, ladling her drool. She wailed loudly, shaking from head to toe as she climaxed. She quickly stood and plowed her pussy down on to Loki mouth encouraging him to drink her. Loki dug his fingers into her rear flesh, grinding her against his face, burying his tongue up into her, slurping up her creamy essence.  _She tasted fantastic_. He groaned, flicking his tongue, he could not get enough of her.

She laughed breathlessly as she sank back down on his lap. "Let me suck you." She said, rubbing his shaft.

"No!" Loki snapped, removing her from his body. Allowing her to get off on him was one thing, but he was not about to let her take this game to such a perverse level.

"What the fuck? You want me! It shows!" She shot, grabbing his aroused manhood brutally, trying to force him to expel himself.

"Fuck, Baylee..You are just a fucking kid! I am not about to ram my cock up into your belly!" Loki shoved her harder than he meant to.

"Your hard cock doesn't think me a child!" She bellowed, slamming his door.

Enraged, Loki marched to the maid's quarters, grabbing the first one he saw, flinging her face first over a chair, hiking up her dress, and impaling his anger into her dry core. She cried out from the assault, but did not try to flee. It was Esja and she was used to Loki's erratic fucks. She knew come morning that he would well compensate her.

Loki fucked the slender maid hard and quick, his eyes closed envisioning Baylee's tight little cunt on the other end of his cock. He could still smell her, taste her, feel her warm flesh. She was magnificent. Snarling, he jerked out of the maid, erupting his salty liquid into her gaping mouth.

Cock flagging, but desire for Baylee still raging. It had to be Baylee;  _no one else could salt his appetite. The fire she had conjured was insatiable and only she could quell the flames._


	5. Hurt Me

The next day, Loki decided to spend the day inspecting the outer villages and when he returned to the castle at night, he ordered dinner served in his bedchamber. Avoiding Baylee was his only peace. If he slipped with Baylee, the would plummet the rest of the way, back into the darkness that once ruled his life.

After bathing, he stepped out on his moonlit balcony for a breath of night air and to enjoy a glass of wine. Standing by the edge, he closed his eyes allowing the night breeze to lull his freshly washed flesh, rippling his lengthy moist hair. Hearing a faint murmur riding the wind from below, he glanced down to discover Baylee, naked, the moonlight blushing her flesh, sitting on top of a lawn table, her legs spread with her cousin Ashley kneeling between. Tiffany, also naked, reclined to Baylee's left, her head bent, slurping on Baylee's nipple.

At first sight, revulsion flourished in the pit of Loki's stomach, but after a few breathless moments, he lowered his glass, placing it on the ledge, and withdrew his throbbing cock. By this time, Baylee had thrown her head back, body in an exaggerated arch, thrusting her hips against Ashley's tongue. A groan escaped the god's throat, stroking himself, picturing himself between her firm legs, mauling into that beautiful, dripping cunt that she so frequently flashed at him.

Tiffany presses Baylee flat on the table, crawling to straddle her belly so that she can get a firm grip on Baylee's folds, parting them so that her clit is vulnerable to Ashley's rampant mouth. Loki could hear Baylee's faint moans evolving to rhythmatic sobs. Knowing she was about to climax, Loki intensified his speed, doubling over with one hand supporting his weight on the rail. Now she was wailing, not giving a fuck who heard or saw them. Grinding his nails into the stone wall, cracking them, Loki spewed on to the wall as Baylee's beautiful body convulsed.

Tiffany fell on top of Ashley pressing her to the ground in a fit of kisses and giggles. Baylee sat erect, peering up at Loki knowing he watched, rubbing her nipples, legs spread, her sap seeping to her thighs. Loki held her gaze. She had planned this right below his chamber on purpose. She blew him a kiss and then motioned with her finger curled for him to come down and join them. Loki cast her an angry face and retreated into his bedchamber, pulling the curtains closed. Now spunt, he could not look upon her face anymore.

 

The morning sky was cloudy bearing the smell of lurking rain. Insects danced in the mist, wings shimmering like star beams. Morning dew blanketed the vines crawling up Loki's baloney. He reclined, perplexed, listening to crickets summon the rain with a tranquil lullaby. His mind weary, he exhaled watching his breath fog rise by the chill in the air.

Baylee, uninvited, broke his moment of solitude, taking a seat beside him, her arms crossed over her chest, her facial features in a huff. "Are you still mad?"

Loki glared at her, no longer able to see his little Baylee Bug within her. "What happened to you, Baylee? What twisted you?" Loki knew what it felt like to have someone twist and pervert him. After he dived into oblivion, he had been brutally tortured, scarring his soul, twisting his mind.

Baylee glanced away as if conjuring another time. "I guess it started the autumn after Ari. My mother's boyfriends used to play with my cunt when she wasn't paying attention, which was quite often."

Loki's eyes grew murderous. Steadying himself to control his breathing, he slithered venomously, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why? What were you to do? Kill them?"

Dead serious, reflecting a rage gleaming glare. "Yes and I will. I want a list of their names."

Baylee smiled, cocking her eyebrows. "You are going to travel to Midgard and murder my mother's ex lovers?"

"Yes, and it will not be murder, it will be justice." He said from an emotional allegiance to Baylee.

Baylee giggled, charmed. She crawled into his lap and said "I want to watch." He was serious. He loved her so deeply that he would kill for her just on her word. She liked that. No one had ever cared this much for her and that was why she wanted him, but he did not understand that.

Shocked, but somewhat pleased, he replied, "And so you shall." He had always witnessed a bit of himself within her.

She kissed him on the lips. "Always my chivalrous knight. I liked it sometimes though. They awakened me sexually. Sometimes it felt good. It made me want you do it. I gave you ample opportunities, but you never took the bait."

Loki's gut churned. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "God, Baylee. You were just a little girl! I am not some sick fuck!"

As if ashamed that she had admitted her dark secret, she blushed, glancing away. "I found that out the night I tested you in the garden."

The pain of that night had haunted Loki's dreams for years. "I never meant to hurt you. I loved you like a sister. I still love you."

"I know that now, but at the time, I didn't."

Loki tilted her chin to face him. "Have you been fucked yet?"

"Only once, but it was with a boy my own age. We did it in the janitor room during a school dance. He sucked at it. He stuck his little thing in and humped a few clumsy strides before spewing on my thigh and falling limp. I realized after talking to my cousins, who have had their share of guys, that boys our age can't please us. I have been saving myself for you. I saw how you pleased Disa and you are what I want."

Loki shook his head. "Baby, you are hot as hell, but I am not fucking you. I will abase you or myself to that level."

"Why not? It is not like I am 13 yrs old anymore. I am 16, some girls my age have children already. And you want me. I can see it in your eyes now, just like I read it in my mother's boyfriends."

"I am not going to lie to you. You turn my cock hard as stone, but I can't be with you like that."

"Loki, don't be afraid that you will hurt me. For the last year, I have been playing with toys and making myself wide enough to accept you. I have watched enough porn to know that Asgardian gods are far larger than Midgards."

Loki changed the subject, lacking the inclination to argue the reasons he could not make love to her. "And when did this start with your cousins?"

"Just a few months ago. We decided that guys our own age could not satisfy us, so we started experimenting on each other and found that we could do anything a male can do better, but not better than a god."

Loki peered deep into her twisted soul and found she bore no shame. "God Baylee, they are your family, your own blood. It is incest!"

"So! It feels good. And it is not like we can make each other pregnant and birth retarded children."

Loki gripped her arm. "Child, do you have no sense of what is morally wrong?"

Baylee leaped to her feet, breaking his restraint on her arm. "Coming from a man who murdered hundreds in Midgard just because he was mad at his brother! You have no ground to judge me!"

Loki called after her, "I am not that person anymore, Baylee. I've changed!" Even though Loki said it, he did not feel it. Everytime he neared Baylee, he felt the darkness in him tearing at the light. The thirst for blood and revenge pounding in his veins.

She stopped in her tracks, a cunning smile tugging at her lips. Flashing around, she suggested. "Kiss me intimately, just one time and if you can still say no, I will leave you alone."

Loki sneered exhaling a chuckle patronizing her ridiculous suggestion, and then he straightened, his handsome face growing serious. "Come here." He snapped his finger, pointing to his lap, ascending superiority.

Baylee sat on him, twisting her body intimately close, arching her breast into his chest. She nipped at his lip and jerked back with a giggle, teasing him. Loki did not smile. He grabbed her by the back of her jaw and buried his mouth on to hers, forcing his tongue inside her, kissing her deep and violently.

He had meant to frighten her, but found she responded just as vicious, running her hands up his chest, clawing at him, tongue fucking his mouth.

Without thinking, his senses dulled with rising lust, Loki maneuvered his hand up her shirt, groping a fistful of breast. There was no use fighting the inevitable. They were meant for one another.

Breaking the kiss, he ran his mouth down her neck, burying it into her cleavage, sucking her breast, chewing her soft flesh.

"Loki.." She moaned, drawing his spare hand to her womb.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fandral asked, his arms folded over his chest, reflecting an amused expression.

Baylee and Loki both jerked back into reality. She leaped to her feet and raced out the door.

Loki stood, rubbing his shaft downward to calm it. "What do you want Fandral?" he asked, his voice on edge.

Uncrossing his arms, Fandral burst into laughter. "What the hell was that? Are you mad? That is Jane's teenage niece! Thor's niece. Your niece by marriage!"

Loki placed his head into his cupped hand, massaging his temples. "I know...don't remind me."

Fandral sprawled out into a chair, his body positioned as if intrigued to hear the story. "Are you fucking her?"

"No."

"Why not? I'd fuck her."

Loki reflected confusion. "You just asked me if I was mad, but yet you would have sex with her if granted the chance? By the way, that is a chance you will never have."

Fandral laughed, mentally noting Loki's possessive claim on the mortal, something he had never seen in Loki before, and changed the subject to guard rotation. At the end of the conversation, he added. "Your affair is safe with me, but be careful, she reeks of trouble."

Loki called after Fandral. "More trouble than you know…"

 

Training yard:

Loki glanced up from training, spying Baylee racing toward him, wind tossed hair, face pinched.

He pulled her off to the side, sheltered from sight by a tool shed. He knew from her reflection that Jane must have found out about them. He was going to kill big mouth Fandral for his betrayal.

"No, no, it is nothing like that!" She whimpered as if in pain. "Here, feel" she exclaimed, raising her leg, she seized his hand, thrusting it up her dress.

Sensations shot into Loki's gut, his cock lanced. He ran his hand across her warm thigh feeling it slimy, and up into her dripping tunnel finding it scorching hot and soggy. Loki lowered his forehead to rest against her forehead, trying to control his intense breathing. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Fuck, Baylee!" In all his years and bitches, he had never felt any as hot as Baylee's.

"It is what happens when I think about you. I am on fire, Loki!"

Utilizing a sudden, quick motion, Loki slammed her up against the shed wall, lifted one of her legs and curled it around his waist leaving her on one foot. He ripped her dress above her abdomen and thrust two fingers inside of her. She sobbed out lustfully, arching her rear so that he could penetrate her deeply.

He relocated his wet fingers to her clit, covering her mouth with his hand when her moans grew too loud. Fingering her, he cooed, "Come on, Baylee Bug, cum for your Uncle Loki." That seemed to inflame her more. She began to whine like a pack of forlorn coyotes, loud and desperate, entire body quivering.

Loki tightened the grip over her mouth, grinding her lips into her teeth, drawing blood. He peeked over her head, his platoon just yards away.

"Thats it...Cum, baby girl."

Now savagely smearing her clit, he withdrew his hand from her lips, burying her cries into his mouth. Wailing, twitching, bucking against him until she gushed. Loki dropped to his knees. She wrapped her leg around his neck, gripping a fistful of his unruly mane, grinding him into her groin, face fucking without restraint, violently, vigorously.

Moaning, growling, Loki licked her cunt clean before drawing erect. She fell to her knees withdrawing his engorged cock. "Damn Loki" She muttered kissing it, tasting a dribble of salty moisture leaking from his slit.

"I thought you said you knew how big it was." He smirked, twirling her hair, admiring his dick in her mouth.

She pulled her lips away, glancing up at him. "I have never been this close. You are definitely a god." She purred, lowering her tongue to caress him.

"And that is why I am not fucking you."

"Dont ruin this!" She pouted.

Loki laughed, grabbing her by the hair and thrusting her mouth down upon him. "Just suck."

Baylee gobbled him, bobbing up and down, gripping him at his base. She tried over and over to take him to the hilt, but each time, she gagged. Every now and then, she could hear his groans evolve into a smug chuckle which infuriated her to try again, but she did so in vain.

Finally, she gave up and began stroking him and sucking at the same time to climax him. It did not take long with the intense suction of her jaws and the speed of her hands. Loki's 6-pack rippled, his legs straining, face distorted as creamy nectar heaved into her mouth. Choking, she spat it out.

Sweating, breathlessly laughing, Loki jerked her to her feet and kissed her softly. "You are going to have to learn to swallow that."

Pouting, she pushed away. "I did not please you. I could get in all the way down my throat."

Loki wiped the sperm from her chin. "Baby, do not fret. You will learn, and don't think that you did not please me because you did."

"Will you fuck me tonight?"

"Damn, little bit. Not yet, when you are older. For now, just be happy with this."

Baylee huffed, stomping her foot in a childish pout. "Whatever you say, but I will change your mind soon."

Loki kissed her sweetly again, and patted her on the butt as if she were a child directing her to leave. He had men to train.

 

Tonight, Loki rushed through dinner reading Baylee's reflection. She was oozing with desire and her erroneous actions and mooning toward Loki at the table was drawing attention. The last thing he needed was Jane and Thor on his back. He had enough to deal with Baylee on his dick at every corner. He could not fight all three of them.

He dropped her a message to come to his bedchamber fearing they would eventually get caught in the garden. He made her promise that she would just masturbate in his lap and then retire to bed. She swore without batting an eye. Thirty minutes later, she was buck naked, squatting on her heels over Loki's lap fingering herself while he downed shots of liquor to lull his nerves.

"Just let me rub on it!" Whining, puckering her lips.

Loki dropped his pants, already shirtless. "Just rub...nothing else, Baylee!" It was hard to tell her no and the liquor did not help much, instead of soothing his desire, it inflamed him more.

"Mmm.." Baylee purred, stroking his mass. She lowered her humid genitals to his shaft, thrusting her hips, tantalizing his flesh with a rocking motion as if performing a lap dance for a lengthy amount of time.

Like magic, Loki reclined his head, closing his eyes, heart pounding, dreaming he could be inside. He could feel her rising, his cock jerking to follow, missing her warmth. She now stroked him, her little hands delicate, so tender against his hardness. Loki sighed sensually feeling her running her gash up and down his length. Each time she came to her clit, she grinded his head in a circular motion, crying out.

"Stop, Baylee." Loki snapped, coming alert when she forced the thick head of his cock between her narrow slits.

She ignored his request, intent on forcing herself upon him. A quarter way down on him, she faltered, whimpering, no longer able to bear the sensation of his wide cock stretching her intimate tunnel.

Loki threw his head back, thrusting upwards, his body's natural reaction. "Damn it, Baylee." He growled gritting his teeth fighting hard against the dark urge to ram himself up into her. His mind shouted to withdraw, but his body refused to budge as if bewitched.

She remained placid, her muscles clenching his meat, torturing him. She whimpered softly, unable to move, paralyzed with fear, her frail voice in pain. "I can't." He was far more than she had expected, her insides burning with laceration.

Loki closed his eyes, remaining silent, his body idle, breathing heavy trying to resist. For minutes they remained placid, bodies locked, throbbing. Baylee's persistent squirming caused her to slip lower down his piercing shaft, her canal constricting, milking him, enrapturing him.

"Fuck!" Loki hissed, giving into temptation and digging his fingers into her hips impaling her down on his rigid shaft's hilt, piercing her. Yelping, Baylee ripped her splitting cunt upwards causing him to instinctively seize her and toss her to the bed where he plunged back to his baseline, grinding deep against her cervix. She lamented on the verge of hysterics, her delicate tunnel palpitating.

"If you are going to take it, you are going to take it all the way!" He threatened her, the darkness in him taking over.

Baylee sobbed out painfully, no longer dominating the game, struggling against Loki as he rendered a few hard, deep impalements tearing at her insides.

Lost and consumed with carnal delusions, her faint cries awoke him from the salacious high. He opened his eyes catching the tears blooming in her eyes.

"Damn!" He cursed himself, wrenching from her writhing body.

Shivering from pain and partly from his abandonment, Baylee drew to her knees, capturing him as he tried to turn away. "No! Loki, I want this!"

Loki grabbed her by the face, shaking his head, his body rippling, reflecting the agony for need to release. "No, baby! You are too petite to take me. I don't want to hurt you." _Gods, he could not believe what he had just done to her._ He glanced down, his shaft smeared in her blood. He was no stranger to losing control during sex, but that was on wenches he did not give a damn about. Baylee was different. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

Baylee seized his rock-hard cock, stroking him depraved. "Please Loki, please don't turn away from me. I need you!" Whining like a bitch in heat, shivering with lust. Dropping to her knees, she swallowed him, every inch of him, sucking him to the hilt without gagging. Loki closed his eyes, no longer possessing the will to fight her. Clutching her hair, thrusting, he fucked her esophagus. Baylee arched her ass, her tits slapping her flesh with the rhythm of her bobbing head. Slobbering purposely, she massaged her spittle into his testicles, manipulating them. Cooing in her throat when she heard him sigh with pleasure.

He opened his eyes admiring her beautiful rotund lips devouring his cock. She resembled a fallen angel; _an angel he had brought to her knees._ "Thats my baby girl." Loki groaned deep and sweltering. Tightening the grip on her scalp, huddling his hips, forcing her to his hilt, holding her, burying her, erotically snarling as he erupted into the back of her throat.

Her eyes opened, growing wide as she tried to gulp his essence down. Loki withdrew, coming to his knees, and gently restraining her arms as one might do when coaxing their child to drink cough syrup. "Swallow me, Baylee." She nodded like a good little girl and ingested all that she could, the rest oozed from her lips, draining down her chin to where Loki smear it into her breast.

Chuckling, "Did you like it?"

Reflecting the impression that she was overwhelmed, she breathlessly muttered. "Yes."

Loki's smug chuckle evolved into a laugh before kissing her. She was preciously learning.

"Spread your legs for your Uncle Loki." He commanded in the role of an immoral game.

Baylee liked the part. She giggled, batting her pretty eyes coy, parting her legs for the looming god.

"That is my good girl." He slithered, kissing a trail down her thighs until he reach her moist intimate flesh. He erected his head, peering at her tiny hole constricting in anticipation. Releasing a sensual chuckle, he said, "Someone is excited…" Dipping his finger into her, stirring her juice generating a mucky sound, he added, "and very, very hot."

Baylee squealed, delighted as her dark god jabbed his tongue in, swirling it around her rim, and finally thrusting it in and out rapidly.

"Pinch your nipples, doll." Loki purred, now licking up her rosy pink pleat slowly, deliberately, before encircling her tense button.

Manipulating her throbbing nipples, Baylee yelped out as soon as Loki tantalized her clit.

"Ahh...Do you like that?" Loki sniggered knowing how sensitive it was.

"Ye..yes.." She whimpered, her voice choking on ecstasy.

Loki's demeanor changed, no longer playful or teasing, now serious, bent with fervor. Parting her folds wide, licking with the thick of his tongue in an upward motion, fast with intense pressure directly on her exposed clit causing Baylee's inexperienced emotions to run wild. Unintentionally she squirmed, trying to free herself from rapture.

"No, Baylee!" Loki scolded her. "Arch your hips! Dont run from me."

Whimpering, whining with convulsive carnality, Baylee arched, forcing her legs to stay open, fighting against the clenching of her rear muscles, enduring Loki's ravishment. She could only take him a few more minutes before she threw her head back, thrashing from side to side, arching excessively, the tips of tits thrust out, wailing with agonizing gratification. Her entire body trembling, suffering from orgasmic seizure, stomach muscles straining releasing a slew feminine pulp.

Her melted lust surged, almost like that of a man's, flowing into Loki's mouth. He swallowed her while wallowing, smearing her sweltering cunt all over his face generating smacking sounds. Inhaling her sultry scent deep into his lungs, Loki sighed an amorous sigh. _She was perfect by nature. Everything about her._

Loki slithered up her diaphoretic body meeting her face while she still gasped for air, exerted. He pushed a strand of her tangled locks from her flushed face, peering sultry into her gaze. "Your little slut cousins never did that for you, have they?"

Still breathless, she could barely speak. Shaking her head, she uttered "no".

Loki smiled cocky, seizing her tiny body and thrusting her into his rough embrace, kissing her fathomlessly, immersing her with his deep-rooted love. Weak kneed, Baylee fell limp, never realizing passion could be so intense. She opened her mouth, kissing him, tasting a mixture of her cunt diluted with his masculine zest.

"I want you to fuck me." She muttered in between kisses.

"You have had enough for one night, little one. Let us just hold each other in the dark, enjoy our entwined bodies."

Baylee pretended to agree, a devious trick forming in her mind. Cunningly, she suggested. "Only if you watch some porn with me."

Loki agreed, allured by the lecherous appeal of watching complete strangers' intimacy on display for the public.

Shamelessly, Baylee stood up naked and bounced off the bed, grab the Ipad and another bottle of liquor. She reached for a towel about to wipe herself until Loki stopped her. "No, don't clean, I like the smell of your cunt this way."

Biting her lip, she moaned, loving the vulgar side of him.

Lying beside him, her leg draped over his, he asked her "What kind of sex do you like to watch?"

"Twisted, sinful perverse, deranged." Baylee bit him hard on his bottom lip after replying.

Loki caressed the back of her jaw, peering into her eyes. She was so much like him a chill shiver up his spine. "That is what I like to."

A drained bottle later, they had watched a video of a cunt being fist fucked, a woman blindfolded, bound, legs roped apart while a masked man drill her with a humongous prosthesis extension.

Finally, Baylee purred, "This is my favorite" as she played the third. A gang of six men appeared shoving a young girl, barely 15 or 16, to her knees. She screamed, struggled in vain as they ripped her clothes from her body, slapping her around as they did.

"Baylee.." Loki whispered, revolted. He bore no fascination for abuse of women.

She moaned in reply, capturing his hands and shoving it to her wet womb.

Two men held the wailing girl down while the others raped her brutally. She was stuffed in every hole; double penetration and gagged by a huge cock. Each man had a turn, some of them choked her as the ravished her, some spat in her face. When they finished the men pissed over her limp body and abandoned her.

Loki fingered Baylee, his own cock hard, his mind partly aroused and partly sickened from the abuse of the girl by the men.

"Put two fingers in me." She demanded in a sassy tone, arching.

Loki shoved in a second one, thrusting hard.

Baylee rode them for a while feeling her tunnel stretching. "Now a third."

"Baylee!" Loki growled, hesitant. He had just made her bleed about an hour before hand.

"Three!" She raised her voice, the liquor now playing on her tone.

Loki tried to insert a third but met resistant and halted, not willing to cause her harm.

"Damn, Loki, shove it in. It is the only way you are going to open me up!"

Biting his lip, Loki forced a third into her. When she whimpered, he grew still.

"No, leave it inside."

Loki obeyed, now thrusting carefully, slowly.

Baylee plowed herself deep and hard. "Fuck me harder!"

"Fuck Baylee!" Loki growled, thrusting his fingers in a cruel manner, forcing her canal to widen.

"Have you ever raped anyone?" Baylee asked after a few minutes of the wanted assault.

"No, baby." Loki replied, shocked that she thought him cable of such a horrific crime.

"It doesn't turn you on. Making a cunt cry from your virile power, your magnificent size, doesn't arouse you?" She asked, slowly stroking his enraged shaft, legs gaping enjoying his stern violation.

Loki bent his head, licking her lips lewdly, thrusting a little harder than before. "Yes, it does, but only if she wants it."

"I want it from you."

"No, love. I can't do that to you. Darling, you are too petite. Not tonight, later after I have stretched you more."

"I can handle it now. I want you to hurt me." She growled, crawling to topple him, freeing herself from his fingers, and shoving the head of his cock inside her still dripping hole.

"What?" He asked startled. _How could someone so angelic be so infected with perversion?_

"I used to watch you fuck the hell out of Disa and the maids. I know what to expect and I want it just like that."

"Baylee.." his voice an icy warning.

She lunged down on him to the hilt, rutting against him. "I want your hard dick to fuck me raw and bloody."

Loki flipped her over, pressing her body to the mattress, forcing the rest of his length inside her clenching tunnel. Taking his time, he sink slowly deeper. She cried out only a few times and each time, he stopped and asked if she wanted it. She vehemently shook her head, arching to take more of him. Manipulating her clit to keep her slippery, he carefully and slowly thrust in and out of her, but only utilizing half his length. Even then her intimate muscles fought frantically, choking his meat painfully.

Aggravated, she dug her fingers into his flesh trying to bury him. "Hurt me!" She demanded, her tone sassy and dominating. "You used to fuck those skanks so fucking deep and violently. I know you want to." She had drunk enough to take him now. She'd hurt for it come morning, but she would worry about that then. For now, it was worth it.

Loki bit into his lip to keep from succumbing to carnality. He ran his fingertips over her breast, fucking her softly. "Those wenches meant nothing to me. I can't treat my little Baylee Bug like that."

Loki made slow, passionate love to her, kissing her gently, dropping to her lick her cunt until to the verge of climax, only to thrust back into her, repeating the transition every time she revealed signs of climaxing. She clawed at him, bit him, bucked wildly against him, trying everything in her cunning little head to try to force him to brutally ravish her, but he refrained and continued to take her comfortably with only half of his shaft penetrating her. Each time she almost raptured, he'd switch out prolonging her climax until he finally sent her into an orgasmic frenzy.

Meeting her eruption, Loki finally buried himself all the way to the hilt, grinding until he squirted, showering her cervix.

Exhausted and sated, she clung to him, her head resting on his chest, leg draped over his limbs with their entwined fluid seeping, their souls finally branded. Loki lethargically pet her back with his thumb until she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Loki laid awake, his mind whirling. He had finally surrendered to her desire and now that he had, he was glad. But her desire for masochistic sex worried him. Baylee always got what she wanted. She did not stop until she obtained it. He worried how she would push him into hurting her. She was too defiantly wild and reckless not to concoct some scheme.

Listening to her sleepy breathing, he lowered his face to hers, inhaling her sweet breath, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Baylee Bug." He whispered. "Please baby, don't force me to wound you."


	6. Stop

Over the course of the next several weeks, Loki and Baylee enthusiastically lunged at every opportunity to be together. Night after night, she bounced off to her bedchamber only to creep into his bed after the castle slept. They routinely rode out most afternoons in separate directions only to meet and conjure love to the rhythm of the raging falls. As their passion intensified, so did Loki's vigor. Slowly and with care, he increased potency and now he took her to the hilt with little restraint in his thrusts.

Creamy from recent climax and coming down from a sexual high, Baylee unintentionally squirmed from Loki's punishing wrath. Bent on his own climax and lost in a realm of carnality, Loki shoved her legs wider, restraining her wrists above her head to keep her body from fleeing, growling, "Take it, Baylee." His body trembling, pouring of sweat, unable to control the violence of his thrusts. Three deep-rooted impalements later, Baylee whined out, writhing against his milky flow.

Gripping her tiny wrists tighter, kissing her passionately, Loki heaved into her a few more times, making sure to expel every drop of male nectar in him. Finally, he sank to her side wrapping his arms around her. After her breathing normalized, she slung her feet over the bed, grunting painfully utilizing the bedpost to stand. Loki watched her, his gut churning.

When she returned from the bathroom, she smiled at him.

"Did I hurt you?"

Giggling, she pounced him, "Just like I like you too."

Loki did not laugh, instead he feathered his fingertips over her slightly bruised wrist, regret evident in his eyes. "Sometimes I forget that you are a weak, feeble mortal."

Baylee straddled him, running her hands over his thick chest wall. "You like that about me."

"I do…" Loki admitted. Now he understood why Thor preferred Jane over an Asgardian woman.

Nipping his bottom lip, she purred. "You fuck me perfect now, but there are some things that have been drifting in my head."

Loki cocked his eyebrows, reeking of debauchery. "And what do you have in mind?" She had already allowed him to do twisted things that his previous lovers fled from. No woman had ever sated his need like Baylee. Baylee fulfilled him in every way.

" I already informed you that Tiffany is fucking Fandral and Ashley is with Ari. Well now, they have sort of joined each other."

No longer amused, Loki asked, "You mean they are sharing?"

Baylee smiled. "Yes, Tiffany said it is sheer euphoria to be ate out while being fucked…"

Erratically, Loki wrenched Baylee by her jaws and slung her to his side. "You want me to share you?"

"I did not say that!" She hissed defiantly, but shut her mouth as he tightened the grip on her face. Come tomorrow her cheeks would bear his mark.

"Baylee, I swear on the gods I will fucking hurt you if you ever let anyone else touch what is mine. And I don't mean sexually either. I will beat your ass making you rue the day you ever met me!"

Baylee swallowed fearfully, tears brewing in her eyes. Loki had never in all her years threatened to physically assault her. For the first time in her life, she was terrified under his touch. Whimpering, she whispered. "I wont! I promise, Loki."

Loki released her face, using his knee to part her legs, eager to ejaculate the jealous rage boiling in his gut into the pit of her belly.

With out a hint of gentleness, Loki slammed into her core, burying himself, grinding painfully into her cervix. "Is this what you want? To be fucked like a whore?"

 _Yes, this was it!_  Closing her eyes, Baylee ignored him. If she cried out, he might stop. She knew he really did not want to hurt her.

"Answer me!" Loki demanded, still piercing her core, his hips rutting, bruising her, tormenting her.

Still Baylee remained silent, refusing to reflect the pain brewing in her abdomen.

Loki chuckled menacingly, drawing his hips back, cursing her as he did, only to ram back into her over and over with sledgehammer like blows, unrelenting, merciless.

Biting her lip, fingers digging into the mattress for support, Baylee gasped with each impact choking for air. Still she refused to cry out, desperate to conceal the agonizing pain. She felt as she was being ripped into, her tunneling quivering, throbbing as his cock like a steel whip mauled into her tender flesh.

"Answer me you little bitch!"

"YES!" she finally screamed, now not so sure she wanted this. It looked sexier on video.

Loki withdrew, flipped her over, and impaled her from behind, yanking her hair, snapping her neck back. Without a choice, Baylee flung erect into his chest, whining from the strain on her scalp and the splitting sensation of his cock mangling her cervix. She could feel him swelled to full extent, pulsating against her fleshy walls. It was angry as he was. Brutally groping a fistful of breast, he hissed against her ear, his warm breath tingling causing the hair on her neck to pike. "Remember the girl from the video being raped?"

Baylee whimpered out,  _yes._

Loki blew against her neck, keeping her impaled on his lance, fingering her clit. As her tunnel grew muggy, her muscles relaxed, easing some of the pain. The suffering inflicting her breast and womb forgotten, moaning, arching, forewarning climax. Loki tossed her forward as her body began to shake, halting her rapture. "Rape victims dont cum, Baylee."

She cried out with discontent, her womb clenching in despair, soon to be replaced with the once again agonizing torture of violent thrusts.

Slapping her hard on the ass, he drilled her deep, constant, unsparingly meant to conquer and prevail. Now she lamented, no longer aroused, her entire body excruciating. Her displeasure did not last long, soon his knee buckled, his body shivering, submerged deep inside her womb, spurting thick searing cream, burning her raw, brutalized inner flesh. She closed her eyes, feeling his cock pulsating, convulsing, deep within her belly.

Just when she thought he was finished, he yanked her hair once again, forcing her erect on to his shaft. He captured her throat, bending his fingers into her flesh, choking the air from her lungs. At first startled, she kicked her legs, her arms restrained, entrapped behind her back. He hissed, "I love you, Baylee, but if you ever spread your legs for another, I will kill you."

Now limp in his snare, exhausted, breathless, no longer able to muster enough strength to breathe, he threw her from his body where she blacked out, the darkness engulfing her.

Afterwards, now soothed, Loki held her, caressing her flushed cheeks. She woke an hour later in his embrace, his eyes dewy. "I cant do that to you again, Baylee."

"I will never force your rage again, Loki. I swear it." She muttered.

He handed her a glass of wine to ease her pain. "I love you, Baylee. I will fuck you hard because it pleases us both, but I can't repeat what just happened. Love is patient and kind, baby, not arrogant and rude. Isn't this your teachings?  It is also what I believe in. Hurting the person you love is not pleasure."

"I agree. I did not like it very much at all. Did you mean what you said?" She asked him as the wine began to take effect. 

"About the lover's rage? Yes, I did."

"You are demented and twisted. I fucking love that about you. I have this sick feeling inside me knowing that you could kill me if I cheated on you, yet I like it. It turns me on that you would do something so deranged.  You murdered all those poor people in New York. I hate it, but it also excites me."

"I regret it. I feel remorse for it everyday of my life." Loki replied, his eyes reflecting inner sadness.

"But you still kill?"

"Yes, but only those who deserve it."

"I want to watch you. I want to see you kill and witness the victim's final breath." Baylee cooed as if asking for a mere slice of cake.

"Baylee, death is not entertainment. It is horrific." _Sometimes she astonished him, but not in a good way. Within her, shadows loomed._

She crawled over him lowering herself on his limp cock, thrusting slowly. She grabbed her breast and shoved it into Loki's mouth and hissed. "I want to see you kill."

Sucking, Loki glanced up at her, nodding his consent, his dick hardening, the darkness in his soul rearing. She had the fastest rebound rate he had ever seen.

She giggled, satisfied she had gotten her way. "Do you still thirst for the throne?" She asked, piercing herself upon him.

Groaning, Loki released her breast, cupping it in his hand, tantalizing it. "Sometimes…" He shamelessly admitted.

"Good" she growled, shoving him flat, bearing her hands on his chest, thrusting violently until his body jerked in the third climax of the night. Popping up, she span, burying her cunt into his face and hungrily slurping up his gushing seed. Knowing she did not cum from the intercourse, Loki mauled into her, leeching onto her clit, working his jaw muscles in suction, making her ooze. Her cunning comment about the crown forgotten.

 

Loki had met Baylee for a picnic lunch and she seemed to be in wonderful spirits, but by nightfall, her luster had wilted.

"Whats wrong, baby?" Loki asked taking her hand to his lips.

"Nothing" she replied. She stood and dropped her nightgown, the flames from the fire illuminating her silky flesh.

"Turn around and let me see your ass." Loki motioned by spinning his finger in a circle.

Baylee span, bending to her knees, her thighs gaping so that he had a full view of her womanhood. A second later, Loki groped her breast from underneath thrusting his lust into her.

For hours, she played him, rendering him to near climax only to slip from him and change positions. Every now and then, she would separate and drop to his groin to suck him until his cock swelled with nectar only to disappoint him. Now enraged and to the point of cursing her, Loki slammed into her body pleading to spill. Mind whirling with desire, frenzy, on the verge of apex, Loki snarled fucking her deep.

"Stop!" Baylee hissed.

Loki opened his eyes, bewildered; almost there… _he only needed a few more thrusts._

"Stop Loki!" She screamed, shoving at his sweat drenched chest.

Angry, rough, confused, Loki wrenched from her core and jacked his semen into the floor. Now he glared at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Baylee?"

She reached for him, but he jerked from her as if she had been infected with the plague. "I am sick of your childish torment! Stop playing these fucking games with me!"

"I am sorry! I just need to see if you would stop when I asked you to!" She wailed like a sobbing brat. When he did not turn to her, she added. "Ari did not stop when Ashley asked him to."

Visibly controlling his breathing, Loki turned to her, his anger melting.

"He asked her to try something new and when she could not handle it, she told him to stop and he didn't and now she is hurt bad."

"Her ass?" Loki asked, eyes going soft.

Baylee nodded.

"Arrogant son of a bitch." Loki mumbled regarding Ari. "She is too small for that now. He should know better."

"Are you going to fuck me there?"

Loki chuckled, looking at her like she were a naive child. "Yes, but no time soon. When you are older. And I will not hurt you. I will start out with my finger and night after night give you an inch until you are able to take me comfortably."

Baylee flung herself in his arms. "You are so good to me. I am sorry for what I done, but I just had to know that you would stop. I don't want to be treated like Ashley or Tiffany."

"What has Fandral done to Tiffany? He is nothing like Ari."

"Oh, he hasn't hurt her physically, but emotionally. I think she fell in love with him so she done anything and everything he asked and that including spreading her legs for his friends. Now he has lost interest with her and has moved on."

Loki snickered as if disgusted. "Do you remember what I told you as a child about sex? I said that it was for adults…"

She cut him off. "And only if you are in love. And like I have told you before, I listen to everything you tell me."

Loki flattened her to the mattress, looming over her. "And what do we have that they do not?"

She pecked his chin sweetly. "Love..we have love."

"Exactly...now no more games…" Loki growled, kissing her hard and deep, expressing his seriousness.

After making leisurely, compassionate love to her, he held by the fire, her head resting on his chest, legs sprawled out of a fur rug, satisfied, content.

"You truly love me, don't you?" She muttered, her voice soft with exhaustion.

"So much that it hurts." He replied without hesitation.

"No one has ever loved me like you, not my parents, Jane, no one. I love you, Loki. My heart will always be yours." She turned to kiss him. She collected his hand and placed it to her beating heart. "Do you feel my love?"

"I do." He replied, placing her delicate hand to his heart, her touch warming him. "Do you feel mine?"

"Yes, but I also feel something else. Darkness. I know it is there and it doesn't frighten me. It sleeps now, and even if it awakes, you will still have my love...and support. I'd be with you no matter. I'd do anything for you."

Loki captured her jaw, holding her gaze, reading her soul.  _Yes, there it was; her darkness_. He smiled, "We are two of a kind" before kissing her.

 

Summer diminished rapidly, green turning to brown filling the land below with dread.

Loki thrust one final hard thrust, ejaculating his love into Baylee. She was leaving him today, returning to Midgard.

"I love you, Loki" she said kissing him goodbye.

"I love you too, Baylee. I always have and always will." He replied honestly watching her bounce across the room and tug his large shirt over her nakedness.

"I will return to you next summer. My heart as well as my body will remain loyal." She beamed, blowing a kiss in his direction. Before closing the door, she peeked her shoulder and said, "I want to be your queen, Loki."

Loki smiled slyly as she closed the door. "And you will be, love." He said aloud for his ears only. Baylee had reaped in him a thirst for power, old emotions, returning him to his former glory as the God of Mischief. By this time next year, he will have devised a plot to overthrow Thor and seize the crown for himself once Odin passes. Baylee will rule at his side as queen. He grinned knowing that he would not have to force her, catching on to her cunning double meaning. She wanted him on the throne and eagerly willing to help him do whatever it took to get him there. But first they will reap havoc on the people that had wounded her; her estranged father, her mother, her mother's exes, and maybe even Jane. Loki had his own list starting with the Avengers. It was going to be an adventure and they were going to have fun traveling it.

_Yes, they were indeed two of a kind and would live happily ever after...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know my requests wanted more punishing sex, but for some reason I could not bring this into this story...sorry :(
> 
>  
> 
> If you think that you have read these words before, you probably have. A user on AO3 has copied entire sections of my story and changed the names, posting it as her own.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
